


A Study of Avium and Apium

by Nico_Weetch



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, DorkyGoofs.jpg, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Is it possible for smut to be wholesome? - who's to say, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Putting the angst on the back burner (for now), Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, What lemonade can we squeeze from the lemon grove today?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Weetch/pseuds/Nico_Weetch
Summary: A series of self contained smutty tales depicting the zesty carnal exploits of Dr Barbara Lake and Waltolomew StricklerPlease read responsibly





	A Study of Avium and Apium

**Author's Note:**

> In which the Doctor will see you now~ 
> 
> Inspired by Ler's /fantastic/ art that you can see here!!:  
https://lerdrawsthenaughty.tumblr.com/post/187474189324/its-been-a-while-since-i-wandered-into-the-pit
> 
> I haven't given too much thought as to when in the series of the show this takes place, so I'll leave that up to your judgment ;] be it post canon (and somehow Walter manages to have a human form again) or as early as a few dates after museum incident. 
> 
> All the same, remember to keep it mindful and sexy! Enjoy <3

Walter Strickler didn’t have much prior warning to what Barbara had in mind. Only a text, a back and forth of ‘how are yous’ ‘how was your day?’ ‘Did the placement of Mr. Rotchester’s new knee go smoothly?’ and so forth.

Though there was, perhaps one clue that flew over the changeling’s head; ‘are you pulling a late night at the school?’

To which Strickler, with a tender grasp at his phone as though holding Barbara’s hand in person, responded with, ‘Why yes. Need to finish a few outlines before the semester ends.’

An hour passes peacefully at the school. The sun, in its spring sky, starting to take longer to descend. The sky a golden hue peppered in pinks and a streak of purple. The air filled with the distant commanding whistle of Coach Lawrence as he called over the school’s track and field practice.

At the sound of his office door creaking, however, Walter said, with the drawl of autonomy of someone who’s spent many a late night being checked on, “It’s only me George. Pulling another long night.”

Except it wasn’t George the school’s nights watchman who roamed the halls to check for break-ins or after school irregularities. The steps were far too light, and unless George was doing some personal experimenting, the changeling didn’t imagine him to be the sort to wear a perfume of light jasmine and lemon.

And as much as George could pull off such a perfume, it wasn’t George who entered into his office. But Barbara, with a light periwinkle blue button down, _unbuttoned_ at just the right suggestive length that could cause Walter to quirk a brow, and a skirt that hugged at her hips in a way that Walter dared not let his eyes linger for too long.

Catching himself, Walter leaned back in his chair. A hand smoothly reaching for his fountain pen cap. “You're not George.” he mused with a _very_ delighted surprise.

“No, I’m not.” smiled Barbara in a coy knowing way. She rested her purse on the piano chair in smooth gesture, and continued to walk with purpose towards his desk. With no gift of an explanation to be seen.

Walter Strickler found it very hard to put the cap on his pen. Hands fumbling with a surge of excitement.

Walter would have accidentally squirted ink on himself at the languid way Barbara raised her leg to sit on the edge of his desk.

Mercifully Barbara removed the pen from Walter’s hand. Closing it for him, “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait a little longer to hear if his cousin Peter managed to start that dog walking app or not.” Barbara started twirling the pen between her fingers.

“Ah well, I’m sure I’ll learn the harrowing details sooner or later.” A gulp was hidden in Walter’s nasal chortle. “Hullo Barbara.”

Barbara crossed her legs. “Hey Walt.”

Walter mirrored her, crossing his legs as well. Though not with the same nimble grace as Barbara. “To what do I owe the,” he eyed the pink of her knee from under the stretched nylon of her thin stockings, “_pleasure_?”

“_Well_.” smiled Barbara, masking her relief that Walter was catching on to her intentions with a gradual tilt of her head. “You mentioned you were working late, and I thought I’d stop by.”

“For a chat?” Walter asked coyly.

“A pick me up, of sorts.” Explained Barbara. Calmly she closed his agenda. Politely not paying attention to what was written there.

“Is that so?” said Walter with a decorum that was traitorously betrayed by the growing red hue around his ears.

Barbara hummed, “Well, as you _closest_ Doctor friend-”

“-The technical term I’m sure.” nodded along Walter, wheeling his chair closer to the desk.

“Straight from WebMD, honey.” winked Doctor Barbara Lake. She rested a hand on his shoulder, and idly fiddled with the fold of his lapel.“I’m worried about your excessive caffeine intake.”

“Oh?” went Walter. His smile faltered if only for a second, not confident if Barbara was deadpanning a marvelous display of dry doctor humor or not. “_Oh_?” he repeated, now unsure if he was just seduced into an intervention.

With a pull at his lapel Barbara rolled Walter closer until his chest was pressed against her knee. “When was the last time you had a glass of water, Walt?”

Together they glanced at his abandoned cup of now room temperature coffee. A souvenir from one of their painting dates at one of the downtown cafes.

The mug was generic in shape, but hand painted and wobbly. The sort of impressionistic countryside Monet would have done, if he only had an hour and thirty minutes to paint it. Perhaps even less with all the shameless flirting that happened in-between.

“You mean other than tea and the occasional forgotten americanos?” offered Walter.

“Black?”

“Always.”

Again Barbara hummed. Then with a slender finger she drew circles on his chest, “I’m worried about the effects all this caffeine is going to have on your heart.” she said putting the period to her sentence with a little poke.

“What heart?”

Barbara tweaked his nose at that.

“Ah!” went Walter suddenly remembering with his brows curved at an apologetic sheepish angle, “_That_ heart.”

“Certainly not the one in the ice box.” she snipped before pressing her deathly cold hand against his cheek.

“Oh no, that’s my spare.” he snarked with a sniff. A smile dangling like a match, “Incase this one bursts.” he added while leaning into the cool of her palm.

Barbara could feel his cheek curve with his smile. “Well..in order to help prevent that, I’m offering an alternative.”

His eyes bulged with the suggestiveness of her voice, and slowly slid up to meet Barbara’s. Unsure if she _meant_ what he _thought_ she meant, or was just projecting his own hopes into her words. “What does the good Doctor suggest?”

Barbara glanced at Walter’s windows to double check if the shades were truly down, and then uncrossed her legs ever so slightly. With a small wiggle of her rump she adjusted to made sure her full derriere was on his desk. “A physical.”

Barbara never heard a sound so strangled squeak from a face that looked so neutral. “That serious, is it?”

“Very.” grinned Barbara slowly undoing her hair.

“Here?” gulped Walter.

“Anywhere you find comfortable.”

“Now??” he could barely believe it as he said it.

Barbara paused in the unbuttoning of her shirt. Eyes flicking over the brim of her glasses. Assessing his features. “Unless,” The sultry smile faltered slightly, unsure of the vibe she was picking up “you want to reschedule?”

“No!” Walter quickly responded, wanting to remedy the misunderstanding. “No.” he repeated. A hand grazing at either side of Barbara’s legs.

Barbara squinted, “Are you sure? You’re not just saying that?” somewhere a long the way Barbara stopped fiddling with her buttons and instead fiddled with her fingers. “Look I know I came in with less than any warning.”

“Barbara.”

“The last time I pulled a stunt like this was, like,” she exhaled a nervous snort, “a _while_. Like _before_ Jim while.”

“Barbara.” exhaled Walter with a reassuring smile.

Barbara picked up speed as she spoke. “Like, does it really take that long to pick up what I’m suggesting here? Though it _could_ be me. This was probably a bad idea, we are in public.”

“Barbara.” Hairy hands clasped around Barbara’s as Walter half stood up to press a consoling kiss at the corner of her mouth. “I’m very sure.”

Barbara smiled, breathing in the Acqua di Parma fragrance which mingled ever so lightly with the smell of dry erase board markers and recently sharpened pencil lead that hung around Walter.

She pulled her head back just enough to have eye contact, “_Yeah?_”

“Yeah. I was just, well,” he looked her over, drinking in the beautiful sight of her. The exposed clavicles, the lacy bra that teasingly peaked from behind the periwinkle veil of her barely closed shirt, her undone locks he was dying to run his hands through, “Breath taken away by the sensual aria that played in my head born by the splendor of your beauty _does_ sound a bit corny-”

Barbara teasingly feigned a snore. Though her blush certainly didn’t go unnoticed.

“-so I guess being a bit of a knucklehead, will have to do.”

Barbara rapped her knuckles softly against Walter’s temple with an agreeing hum.

With pressed foreheads they shared a chuckle.

In the silence that followed and the slightest tilt against Walter’s forehead Barbara asked “So _how_ sure is sure?” the mischievous twinkle back in her eye. Nearly winking a challenge.

Walter purred. He dragged his hands along either side of Barbara’s thighs curving along with the natural undulation of her bottom. “So sure that I’m going to have to put you on hold.” he said with a playful air.

“Is that right?” chuckled Barbara with thin fingers grazing along his lower jaw, tracing along the face wrinkle of Walter’s smile.

“Yeah. See, I have a Doctor’s appointment about my ticker.” explained Walter drawing little figure eights into Barbara’s hips.

Barbara’s laugh escaped like a bubble gun. She continued laughing as he kissed her too. A foolish sort of kiss that was more teeth than puckered lips as they were unable to keep their lips from stretching into a smile for long.

“But Walt.” said Barbra with her lips grazing over his, “you said you didn’t have a heart.”

Walter hummed and said between further kisses, “That’s for us to know, and her to find out I suppose.”

“PPpfff. Ah-huh.”

With one last affirming and _deeply_ consoling kiss, Walter smoothly sat back down in his chair, trailing his hands back down Barbara’s thighs in the process. Thus, returning to his previous position before the misunderstanding, and most importantly the sensual game at hand.

“I’m all yours, Doctor.” nodded Walter, his hands lingering on her knees.

“_Good_.” smiled Barbara. She quickly corrected her glasses and then languidly opened her legs to either side of Walter’s chair.

Despite how Barbara’s skirt hiked up with the spreading of her legs revealing underwear just as lacy as her bra. Despite the luxurious return of Barbara’s slow unbuttoning unveiling her chest. Despite the slow circular motions Walter thumbed on Barbara’s knees. Neither of them looked anywhere but the growing blushing face of the other.

When the last of her buttons came undone, she rested her hands on his, and guided them to her skirt. Slowly pushing the skirt higher and higher.

Following her guiding hand, Walter let his pinkies slowly drag behind. Playing with the agonizing tease of just barely grazing her flesh.

They kissed delicately. Softly. With a breathy exhale of relief. Barbara can tell Walter recently applied chapstick. Slowly she pushed her tongue passed his lips enough to graze the underside of his front row teeth. Ever so lightly Walter placed his mouth around her tongue, pulling it just so before releasing.

A puff of sound escaped from Barbara, and she pulls Walter closer to deepen the kiss.

They stay together like so for some time, with hands that trailed and caressed, thumbing curvatures and flesh. Barbara even helped Walter shimmy out of his tweed jacket as they kissed. A rushed sort of shimmy, as Walter was unwilling to part with Barbara’s lips for long.

The rush only fueling the slow burning need.

Gently Walter went to remove the unbuttoned shirt from Barbara.

He slid the shirt just past her shoulders when Barbara said, “Wait.”

Walter paused, looking up at her with a restrained pant.

“I want to keep the shirt on, for now.” she said a breath away from his lips. “It feels nice.” she explained with a slender finger tracing over his lips.

Walter smiled, and puckered a little kiss on her finger, “alright.”

“Think you can remove my bra regardless?”

A wily smile stretched over Walter’s face. With a quirked brow that new more than his fair share of unhooking and undoing complicated 18th century court attires, and 19th century bodices, though slowly undoing a gentleman’s banyan could be equally enthralling.

In a farcical humble way he said, “I’ll see what I can do.” and leaned forward to kiss Barbara distractingly

A small puffy, “oh!” breathed past Barbara’s lips and into Walter’s as his hands snaked around her torso. Unhooking the back of her lacy bra, loosening the wire like hold that dug into her chest.

Keeping a hand on her back, gently scratching her back, he used his other hand to unhook the strap at the top of the cup. The straps that held the bra up from over the shoulder, made with the option of the bra to be strapless to the wearer.

Barbara whimpered in his mouth, relieved from the support of her breasts.

Gingerly Walter pulled at the middle of the bra, removing them from Barbara in its entirety. Finished he grinned into her mouth and pulled away. The two of them heavy-lidded.

Together they looked down at Barbara’s breasts, seeing Walter’s smooth handy-work. Her nipples already pebbled. She shivered as his finger ran over the pressed red marks her bra left on her, on the underside of her breast and back. And Barbara pulled Walter closer all the more.

She wrapped her legs around his torso, and it was as if a fever broke out. An unspoken cannel fever that sent Walter trailing adoring kisses down her torso, and gently guiding Barbara to lay on her back.

Barbara fumbled with the zipper of her skirt, and with added help had it, and her underwear, removed.

“Walt.” went Barbara trying to remember what joke she had planned. Something about prescribing something else to drink other than caffeine.

Though it would seem Barbara’s opening legs and small roll of her hips was more than enough to have Walter catch the hint.

He pressed kisses and lavishing toothy grazes over the dip below her navel, and slowly dragged his hands up her thigh. Massaging them and coaxing her legs open just a little more.

She shivered an “oh, _oh_ yeah” as Walter, lowering his fave reverently between her legs, went to work.

Barbara gasped, choked, and sighed all sorts of vibratos, bearing down into his tongue and whimpering as she pulled her closer with a pinch at her hips.

“Oh _OH_ [gasp] god. _WaLt_-” Barbara moaned, and then quickly realized how loud she was. Her eyes snapped open and she froze. Clapping her hands over her mouth.

Seeing Barbara grow rigid, Walter froze as well, and looked up at Barbara’s fearful face. “What’s wrong? Is this-? Are you alright?”

Barbara relaxed and floated a hand towards Walter, which he grasped (albeit wetly). “I’m not sure how well I thought this through.” Barbara admitted bashfully through her fingers.

“We can stop.” assured Walter rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. “It’s perfectly fine to-”

Barbara shook her head, “Not that, I’m not regretting this. What I mean is I don’t think I thought through how, well, how I’m-”

“Expressive?” he offered with an adoring bat of his eyes. “I like hearing you.”

“I know you do, and I like hearing you.”

Walter’s blush deepened at that. Eyes fluttering between looking into Barbara’s eyes, and looking away to catch his breath.

Slowly he rested his head on her thigh.

“Goof.” she smiled, she shimmied to the side in a slight curve so she could run a hand through his hair.

“It isn’t tactical.” Barbara heard Walter say from her thigh.

“You’re right.” she nodded biting her lip, “I should have thought of that before offering secret public sex.”

Walter tilted his head and looked at her with a very playful, _you don’t say?_ expression.

In a jokingly mad way Barbara pulled a little on his hair before getting lost in the other’s eyes some.

“I’m _also_ starting to think I wasn’t so secretive as I thought I was back in college.”

At that Walter kissed into her hip and hummed a ‘_that’s possible_’ into her. When the changeling looked back up at Barbara her face was pensive, a thoughtful frown hanging on her lips. To which, in Barbara’s continued silence, Walter leaned back and removed himself from on top of her.

“We should stop.” he whispered gently.

Barbara’s eyes widened. Sitting back up she caught Walter’s hand, “Wait, wait. I..” Barbara trailed off, and worried at her bottom lip.

“Barbara it’s alright. I mean it.” he smiled squeezing her hand. “If you’re uncomfortable that’s-”

Barbara rested a slender finger on his mouth, hushing him before leaning to kiss the corner of his lips. “I _want_ to keep trying. I…I like how _sexy_ it feels.” explained Barbara with a widening smile of excitement. Fears aside it made her feel young. Her crow’s feet crinkled with her smile in a way that sent Walter’s heart skipping.

Walter kissed her before saying, “But?”

She smiled, adoring how he managed to catch when her thought was left hanging at the end of a sentence. She caressed his face, “Can you talk me through it?” Barbara bit her lip, and rushed to explain, “I know you’re not- I know you…‘trouble’ isn’t the word here, that..” she covered her face with her hands, embraced by her fumbling. Unable to thread the right words. “That you- that I- _I’m_ more - it won’t feel so scary- I won’t feel as nervous too, if - and I’m-” Vaguely, Barbara heard Walter get up from his chair.

Slowly Walter peeled her hands away from her face. Despite the calluses on his hands, he always handled Barbara gently no matter the bodily location. The look of fondness so evident, Barbara sighed.

“I can do that.” he said and pressed a feathery kiss on her knuckles. 

“You mean it?”

“I mean it.”

“Okay.” smiled Barbara pushing Walter’s hair back softly. Walter then started a trail of slow kisses from her neck to between her breasts, letting her think for just while he wouldn’t give her breast any love before moving to kiss into her nipple.

Barbara sighed and her cheeks became flushed.

“Walter?”

“Hmm?”

She guided him to come up and meet her, and kissed him. “Thank you.”

He smiled, and reciprocated the kiss. A deep kiss that followed Barbara as she laid back down on his desk. 

And then the kissing trail resumed. Lowering past collarbone, at the breasts and worrying each nipple, dragging his tongue over her stomach and kissing deeply in and around her navel. Simultaneously Walter massaged Barbara’s thighs. Rotating his fingers and pressing his thumbs in circles. Slowly massaging upwards, and towards her inner thigh the more Barbara opened her legs for him.

With a hum and slide of his hand Barbara gave a needy rock upwards. Aching in the tease of her already delicate sensitivity.

But Walter took his time. He trailed along the dip below her navel, nose grazing along her skin like a telltale sign of where his mouth might lead just by the tilt of his head. Loving every curve, every stretch mark.

His hands explored lightly, tenderly, generously all the nooks and crannies, the silken area between Barbara’s legs had to offer. Never taken aback by Barbara’s bodily hair. And despite having the hands of anything but what a common placed teacher would have, filled with calluses of hundreds of lifetimes, Walter was always delicate, always gentle.

Walter announced the returned presence of his mouth with the softest kiss at Barbara’s clit.

He smiled adoringly into her as he heard Barbara’s sighing, “_Oh_~”

Then bowed his tongue at the folds of her entrance. He bowed low, but dared not enter, not yet. Despite Barbara arching her back, rocking her hip invitingly, he still did not enter. The bard like announcement of his arrival had not yet finished. He wanted to present his tongue to every fold, every cranny of her exterior. Sweeping and bowing. Like a presentation to a court. To Barbara. Until every rafter and arch and flying buttress glistened like a well polished rococo royal salon.

Barbara whimpered, gasped, and slipped an “OoOoh” that was a little louder than her last.

Sensing the tension in Barbara’s thighs, Walter slid to kiss the skin above her tendons. “That’s alright.” he consoled. “Breath through it.”

Barbara’s arching back sunk with a skittish long sigh, only to hitch as Walter slid a finger inside. “Just like that.” he encouraged moving his finger slowly “Sigh.”

She did so. A shaky wound up sigh with clenched butt-cheeks.

Walter lowered his head and bestowed kisses on her folds, removing the finger to replace it with his tongue with a swirl, and then returning the finger tantalizingly slowly with a, “That was perfect. You’re doing perfectly.”

She exhaled a nervous laugh, letting the praise wash over her. She considered how it made her feel, and considered more how hearing the velvet tones of Walter’s voice felt. When he praised it felt earnest, not in the least bit patronizing, and Barbara decided she was right, this was going to be _very_ sexy indeed.

Barbara continued trying to sigh, occasionally a vocalized “_hah_” would slip, like a mistaken chord strung on a string instrument, but it was softer, lighter, breezier.

Trying to restrain herself was dizzying, and exhilarating all in one.

And in her efforts Walter felt her tighten. And tighten all the more as he kissed her fold, breathing, “It’s okay. A very good start.” before slipping another finger.

Barbara’s toes curled, and again her breath hitched. She felt like a balloon collecting static, and every time Walter went knuckle deep it was like an added charge to her static.

“Oh Barbara.” he cooed. Cooed in that way Barbara adored, that she usually heard just above a whisper by her ear. But now, a few decibels higher.

Walter burrowed his fingers deeper with a twist, that made Barbara clasp a hand over her mouth to restrain herself from the luscious delight of moaning out. Agonizing as it was, there was a wonderful duality of tormented pleasure that worked Barbara up all the more.

“That’s good too.” went Walter, stretching her as he teased a potential third finger.

Barbara fidgeted urgently, and her knee hit Walter inadvertently, but he only smiled. He continued to tease her to the point where she risked a throaty moan to escape, and then, finally, _eased_ the third finger.

And _oh_, the steamy mixed sigh her hands muffled.

“You’re doing so well.” he praised with a purr.

Barbara simpered into her now very salivated palm. Nearly hiccuping back her want to moan. Deliciously torn between wanting to call him, express how fantastic this all felt, mewl and coax encouragement at a low audible level, instead of her more diaphragm-ic volume.

Instead she squirmed, and reached, and bit at her hand, and pulled at her hair then at Walter’s hair. Grinding her frustration onto Walter’s tongue.

And just when Barbara thought she couldn’t hold it in, when she thought she’d let loose a husky moan from the pit of her throat from the depths of her core, Walter would press deeper then move away to kiss everywhere but where Barbara desperately wanted. He hummed, encouraging her silent efforts, “Deep breath, deep _deep_ breath. _Oh_ Barbara, just like that. Ride with it.”

Oh the _wonders_ Walter’s beautiful voice could do when she heard him. Trying to follow with his suggestions Barbara’s breath would sigh and hitch and sigh and hitch, while below she’d twitch and twist, and, and,

“Hah, haa_ahm_mm W_al_t I’m-”

“You can keep it up. I _know_ you can.”

Barbara inhaled a gasped and held her breath.

Glancing up at Barbara, Walter could see how the red of her cheeks had spread all over her face, oozed down her throat, and was starting to grow over her chest. While her inner walls tightened and _tightened_.

He placed a heavy hand below her navel, restricting her capacity to grind, which caused a needy whine to rumble in her. He leaned and sucked at her inner thigh to near bruising, which earned him his hair to be twisted in Barbara’s fingers.

Through her heavy panting Barbara still tried to buck into Walter’s fingers.

“You’re so soft Barbara, so beautifully soft.”

“Walt, _please_,” she whimpered through her fingers ached, twisting under his hands.

“And when you release you’re going to be soft for me too. For me and for you.” he said, curling his fingers to the tempo of his movements.

Barbara twisted and pulled at his hair in such a way that Walter wondered if he’d walk away with a bald patch. A worthy bald patch.

Barbara yearned for the freedom to move her hips again, ached for it, made magical sounds into her hand so soft it made Walter ache.

His own penis tented painfully in his pants, but he kept his attention on Barbara. Slowly saying as he trailed a series of kisses closer and closer to her center, “You’re, going, to, breath, so, smoothly,” he punctuated with a wet kissy pop, and Barbara heaved swallowing air, “Right?” he asked with voracious eyes.

Barbara nodded frantically. Impatient and feverish, head swimming with the avid agony to finish.

“Alright.” went Walter, pausing as Barbara choked back a fevered flushed sound, before continuing with accelerating fingers, “You’ll be fine, I’m here, it’s safe now”

Barbara writhed under him, face red as her hair, pining for the edge. Walter lowered his his face and kissed into her, his hand sliding away from her navel.

The weight receded on Barbara, freeing her hips to grind away to her ravenous content on the flat of Walter’s tongue.

With every rock Barbara’s breath grew shallow, her knees pressed against Walter, the air filled with the sluice sound of Walter’s finger and tongue work.

And then, at her peak, inhaling what felt like a delirium with stars in her eyes and Walter bearing down deeper; ecstasy. A shuddering lewd exhale that occasionally touched on the vocal.

Slowly the fisted hand in Walter’s hair relaxed, all of Barbara relaxed. Riding the final twitching waves on Walter’s offered tongue.

Barbara panted until she felt like she was made of jello. Barely able to caress Walter’s face in a thanking gesture.

Walter noticed all the same, smiling into her as he languidly licked Barbara clean. This caused a quite a few tremors on her part.

When he looked back up at a very dazed Barbara, there was a glisten around his mouth that made Barbara blush, and smile. 

“That,” she panted raising a hand to invite Walter to lay next to her on his desk, “that was,”

“Nice?” he offered with a cute smile, propping his face in his palm when he joined her.

Barbara rolled closer to him, slinking her arms around him like a stop-motion-animation character, and pulling him close, “Very. And very hot.”

Walter hummed contentedly and wrapped an arm around her. “I’m glad.”

Barbara wiggled herself closer and rested her head under Walter’s chin.

“Would this be a bad time to bring up your PH balance?” he asked in calm seriousness.

Barbara nearly choked on her laugh, and pushed herself away. “Oh my goooood.” Her smile brimming with teeth.

“This is a medical thing, Doctor.” he mentioned seriously though unable to keep a straight face.

“Walter,” she started turning to her side and resting a hand on her hip. Walter mirrored her, and rested his own hand on his hip with a huff. Which nearly caused Barbara to break her deadpan, “Your sense of timing with jokes is about as efficient as waiting for a washing machine’s rinse cycle.”

“Punctual?”

“Repeatable.”

Walter pointed at her with a delightedly “OoOOoo!!! Good one.” he wagged his finger, “I liked that one.”

Barbara clicked her tongue and wrapped her leg around the changeling to give his buttocks and back legs a gentle tap of her heal, “You’re supposed to snark back, not compliment.” she said, mockingly mad.

“PppfFf” went Walter wrapping her closer to him and putting a leg between her’s. “You’re right. I’m glad to see you’re using my streaming subscriptions for watching stand up and taking notes.”

“I’ll have you know Jim can help me find those illegally if need be. And, I can still figure out torrent..I think.”

Walter draped an arm over his face like a damsel, “Pirates! Woe! I’m dealing with _pirates_!”

“Like you’re one to talk, you old sea dog.” snickered Barbara, pulling Walter closer by his belt.

Walter raised his arm to look at Barbara, comically keeping one eye shut and curving his index finger like a hook, “And I’ll be after your booty next, dear.” And used that hooked finger to wrap around Barbara and give her buttocks a few pokes.

Barbara hummed with a smirk, and presented her cheek to Walter, who was leaning into her to gift kisses. From her cheek and jaw line and then, a breathy one on her neck. His comically hooked finger spreading with his palm on her derriere.

Together they pulled together with a growing tenderness that, in truth was always there, but amplified with wrapped arms, and coiled legs, and sweet soft kisses to the flesh. The humor never truly dissipating from their lips

Barbara trailed her hand down his side, and gently, after a slow grind against Walter and his tented pants, unbuttoned him. Gingerly helping his penis join them in the ‘open air’. Throbbing with the want for attention.

“Barbara,” he breathed a heated sigh at the graceful touch of her hand, “are you sure-?”

“I am.” she pulled away some to examine Walter’s face, “Unless you don’t want-”

“I do.” he interrupted smiling.

The smile on Barbara’s face stretched, then relaxed to a sexy smolder as she lifted her hand and licked it palm to tip, wetting it.

Walter had to catch his breath at the sight, catching on to her intentions, “I do.” he repeated, then said with a throaty panted sound, “Gods I _dooo_” as Barbara placed said wet hand on his penis with a slow stroke.

Walter dropped his head into her, breathing her in sweat and all, and feeling delightedly lightheaded with every smooth hand gesture.

“I might, get, expressive.” Barbara rationalized mid stroke.

“Bugger it.” said Walter and pulled Barbara (who was mid laugh and very aroused) into a deep kiss that made Barbara wish breathing was an optional necessity to humanity. Her hands roaming up and around his torso and down his lower back to Walter’s pant line.

Barbara then hummed and pulled away just enough to say, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“You mean the wallet you tried to pinch from my back pocket?” Grinned Walter, who then kissed into her shocked mouth.

“Yes?! You noticed, that? But-” Barbara tried to say as Walter kissed into her cheek and jawline. Genuinely surprised.

“You, have your way madam [kiss] pirate, [_kiss_] Doctor, and I [kiss] have mine.” he singsonged, slipping the wallet from her other hand to fetch a condom packet. “Not that you were _too_ subtle, I’m afraid.”

“Cheeky.” smirked Barbara, pinching his rump in the process.

When done, Walter, in a smooth movement, then pushed himself back up over Barbara, who’s face was bright and flushed.

Barbara rested her heals on the edge of the desk, and opened her knees widening herself expectantly. Her hands trailing over her thighs.

Walter carefully aligned himself, gliding the head of his penis over the wet folds.

They shared a look, a searching gaze as Walter checked in, and Barbara, smiles and luscious blush and all, nodded consentingly.

With that Walter slid in. Slowly, tentatively, a heated breath escaping him as he gave Barbara’s sensitive self time to adjust to the stretch around him.

Fluttering through his lashes Walter checked in, gazing at Barbara who was in a delighted daze. Biting her lower lip softly. They shared a smile, and began to move.

Sweat collecting with the heated tightening of their cores.

They spoke rhythmically, through simpers and caresses and kisses. Looking hungrily into the other’s eyes, a contact that felt more spiritual than anything physical.

Their movements grew restless, carnal, dizzying. With a growing kindling inside that tightened pleasurably. Barbara hitching her hips higher into Walter as little grunts tumbled past his teeth and occasionally into her shoulder. His breath hot against her, sending waves of shivers.

“Walt.” she cooed into his neck arching into his rocking.

“hah, Yes?” he breathed in a husky heated voice that made Barbara’s toes curl.

“I-aah, _hah_, I don’t have work tomorrow.” she panted.

Walter watched as Barbara slowly turned her head, smiled, and presented her neck. An invitation, a _plea_.

The changeling’s eyes were blown, and with a slow sliding thrust he moaned, sinking deeper, lowering into her, and opening his mouth to her clavicles.

Barbara bucked under him, whining at the sensation of Walter’s sliding thrusts and sensational biting. Digging her heals into his lower hips to encourage him deeper. Eyes fluttering in the headiness of it all.

“Fuck - Walt - that’s, hah haaah so, mmmhah —!” her sentence broke off with a gasp as Walter sucked at the soft curve of her neck just below her ear.

“Oh Barbara” he breathed, intimately into her ear for only her to hear.

Barbara whined, and everything tightened in a way that caused Walter’s forehead to dip into her sensitive shoulder. Kissing and nipping at her collarbone as his pace quickened, as they quickened, grasping and _gasping_ to an edge that was _nearly_ —

“Mr. Strickler?” came a voice from beyond the changeling’s door.

Walter froze, and grunted and then started to see stars over his eyes as he felt Barbara’s walls clench in her shock.

It took every ounce of self discipline to not keep going, to not even move despite the needy rocking of Barbara’s hips. Anticipating a moan, Walter bent forward and covered Barbara’s mouth with a kiss.

“Walt, hah, I’m- I’_msoclo_se” she whispered with a faint whine, emotionally and physically torn.

“Me too, me-” he looked at Barbara’s heavy lidded eyes, the cascade of hair her splayed hips and bruised neck, how her chest rose and fell flushed as can be. Perhaps, just one more slide, one more thrust. “Gr_acio_us Barbara you’re so-” he stared to compliment a hand grazing her cheek.

“Mr. Strickler? You in there?”

“J_ust a minute!!_” called Walter, masterfully turning the panic in him into some calculated confident battle order.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Walter slid out of Barbara with wanting shivers. Gripping at the other’s shoulder for support. The pair of them did their best at restraining needy simpers. Sobering as it was, their bodies ached for the other. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Barbara, eyes fluttered. Clumsily she caressed his face, trying to calm his brows. “It’s alright, it was part of the risk. It’s okay.” she whispered, feeling awkward to move in such a wet state “Where- where should I-?”

“The desk, I’m sorry,” went Walter helping her, and catching her as her legs wobbled like jelly when her feet touched the floor, “I’m sor-”

Barbara interrupted the apology with a kiss, “It’s okay. Please believe me.”

Walter nodded, then kissed her in a way that, if Barbara didn’t know any better, held a quite apology somewhere in the folds of his lips.

As he bent to guide Barbara under the desk, her hand in his like a princess being hidden away, he whined at the swelling discomfort.

“Think about icebergs! Do you have anything cold here? Water you can pour or-?”

“The cold coffee.” went Walter leaning on the table. He then bit his lip with a flush.

Practically reading his mind she pinched him, which didn’t help in Walter’s case, “Don’t imagine me licking coffee off you!” she hissed. Though distantly, an idea came to her mind.

Walter kissed her at that. A rushed hurried kind.

Barbara, appreciative of the kiss quickly pulled away and said, “Keep it together flagpole.” while trying desperately not to smile.

“Now where did I put my extra set of keys?” went George.

“Think unsexy damnit. Flatearthers, anti-vaxxers-”

“Alright, alright.” smiled Walter through a pained grunt.

“I mean it, we got this.” she reiterated before tipping under Walter’s desk.

They each paused, then leaned towards another for a quick peck before getting into position.

“Mr. Strickler?”

“It’s open George, come in.” went Walter confidently despite his penis still very present in the open air.

Barbara, from below the desk mouthed “_open_?!” before doing a double take. Barbara ran her hand over her face. _The idiot. The lovable absolute i d i o t._

She tried to say something, but the door creaked, and George the school’s nightwatchman entered.

At least Walter was sitting down.

“Mr. Strickler, everything alright in here?”

“Dandy George. Another late night another bit of toil.” smiled Walter, all teeth. “How are you?” he asked. The changeling went to cross his legs, then nearly crossed his eyes at the ache.

The Janus Order’s head of office, caring bastards and friends.

Barbara had to cover her mouth as she watched Walter’s foot roll in a circular rotation, physicalizing the discomfort in one way or another.

“Not so bad, can’t complain.” went George with a sniff, oblivious. “You heard any strange sounds?”

Walter tapped his mouth with his finger, pretending to think. To look thoughtful he considered a short math problem before answering, “No..can’t say I have. Is anything the matter?”

“Eeeh, bet it’s some teens causing mischief again.” sighed George with a wave of his turned off flash light. “You know I caught Mary Wang once swapping spit uh, what’s his name.” George trailed off with a snap of his fingers.

“Oh.” went Walter, re-entering a teacher frame ofmindset. “That _is_ a bit inappropriate on a school premises, but if it’s only a snog-”

“Yeh can never be too sure with the youngins.”

“Youngins indeed.” frowned Walter, feeling a bit hypocritical, “You weren’t too harsh on her?”

“Nah, just gave mah usual chin wag, and sent them on there way.” nodded George with a sagely twitch of his mustache. He then winked at Walter, and said with knowing emphasis “Had em leave in opposite directions too.”

“That’ll do it.” drawled Walter in such a dry way Barbara covered her mouth to stop from giggling.

“Anywho I heard some wailing and thought I’d check to see if there was any mischief about.”

Barbara pinched her nose and looked up, then side eyed Walter’s penis. A mischief of her own forming deviously in her mind.

“You sure it wasn’t the air units?” asked Walter with ease, “Bloody thing’s been bugging me all semester.” to which wasn’t all a lie. He was never a fan at how over exaggerated the use of air-conditioning could be at times.

“Weeeell, I don’t know about all that…it’s possible.” went George.

Walter glanced below his desk to check if Barbara was alright, and did a double take with bulging eyes as he saw her sliding out of her shirt.

Her hands reached, and Walter wheeled his chair closer to his desk so to lower the risk of George seeing Barbara’s hands.

The _madwoman_, what was she thinking!? Oh how he loved her.

Barbara would slowly run her fingers over his pants, inching closer and closer to his now calmer erection. Already having been tantalizing close to finishing before being interrupted. The jerk of Walter’s knee was a sign enough that she needed to wait. Watch it soften just a bit more.

It took a winded conversation about George’s cousin, who just so happened to work with air vents once, to drawl on for several minutes for Walter to start deflating. Yet the thought of Barbara hiding just under his desk, on her knees, and naked would keep an arousing fire within him.

It was all Walter could think about as he nodded and gave the correct conversational grunts as George spoke.

And then, he felt Barbara’s arm brush him, tugging at his underwear’s elastic line.

He wanted to look down, but dared not draw attention. Walter swallowed thickly before saying, “These are old vents though.”

“Yeeees they sure are. But I don’t suppose-”

“What that it could be gh_ooOosS_sts?” went Walter voice going everywhere, not so much for humor as the fact that Barbara with a finger on the tip of his penis, moved it in a circular motion without any warning. The changeling sat up straighter, and tapped his desk some, “Always a surprise, that.”

“WELP, now that you mention it though, I got this friend of mine who’s grandfather was an old prospector once.” started George.

But Walter couldn’t focus, his attention was drawn away again by Barbara cupping his balls. Rolling them, fluttering kisses, edging Walter to the point where he leaned forward on the desk. Which to George seemed a normal natural action anyone would make, but Barbara, grinning, knew better.

Kissing just below the line of Walter’s condom, Barbara then _stopped._ She waited a bit, and batted her eyes innocently to the pink eared Walter.

Walter cleared his throat with effort and said with a neutral voice, “Arcadia is known for its strange tales though..”

“Well I suppose you’re right about that.” nodded George, thumbing his nose, “Why this one time me and the other boys, Frances and, uh, Mordechai. Why, this one time were were out camping and thought we saw this great bit stoney-”

But Walter couldn’t concentrate on what George was saying. His words became like white noise, fading into the background. Drifting miles away.

Because Barbara was slowly slipping his condom off his penis. And Barbara was gently blowing air on his raw penis, trailing a finger slowly, thumbing ever so lightly over the precum, and

gradually

lowering

her

head.

Walter clasped his hands firmly together, and when he felt that tongue dug his nails into his skin.

Barbara, unable to see the white of Walter’s knuckles, looked up to see a very learned neutral face.

A mischievous grin grew with a glint in her eyes. Barbara decided she would have to fix that. Lowering her head once more she let the tip of her tongue dance over Walter’s tip.

Somehow George was _still_ talking, and just when Walter thought he could manage to concentrate on what he was saying, Barbara would do something _magnificent_. Like, suck at his balls while running a hand over his moist shaft. Or drag her tongue from the bottom of his balls all the way to the tip of his penis, only to slowly descend. Taking him in her warm relaxed mouth, but not quite closing her mouth on him.

When strands of saliva dripped on him he shivered. The anticipation was dreadfully delicious.

Penis hard enough to ache and twitching, he coughed and tried to casually flick a tear away.

“_George_” Walter said deceptively calm, though covering his face, “I have a _very_ strong headache at the moment.” From below Barbara pressed her face to Walter’s leg to keep herself from snarking at the double meaning.

It was fun, Barbara realized, to be part of when Walter double-speaks. Like joining a secret club. A club all their own.

Barbara smiled, and pressed her face more into the curve of Walter’s knee. She tried to convey how her heart was swelling with kisses. Slow kisses that trailed along his inner thigh.

“_And_” continued Walter with a slightly higher pitch. His thought trailed then. Brows furrowing to fight with composure. Biting the inner lining of his mouth. Secretly he pressed his lips into the palm of his hand. The idea that this was all happening under George’s nose was maddeningly enjoyable.

“And?”

Walter inhaled through his nose and held his breath, with great effort he said in a calm tone of voice, “My mind is a bit,” he paused to steady the hitch in his breath, “everywhere at the moment. Could we, talk another time, please?”

“Oh! Sure”

“Forgive me.” it took everything in Walter not to move his hips with Barbara. And Barbara saw that effort through the way Walter’s butt-cheeks clenched through his pants.

In a charmed sadistically teasing way, Barbara smiled.

Determined to see Walter’s insufferable composure _crack_ Barbara took more of Walter into her mouth and sucked in a quiet _slow_ pulsing way. A finger teasing at his taint.

If she had her way, his prostate would have been more than messaged by now. It was a shame he was sitting.

But Barbara was an adaptable Doctor. And after all, there was always later.

“No problem!” reassured George earnestly. He tilted back his hat with his thumb. “Happens to the best. Have a good night Mr. Strickler.”

Strickler gave a high pitched, agreeing sort of sound. A mixed sound. A wanting sound. He wanted George to leave, he _wanted_ Barbara. To hold her, stroke her, watch her smile, hold her magma red hair, caress her face, bite on her clavicles, and oooh _hear_ her. 

In many ways, Walter’s head was swimming. Thoughts of Barbara’s mouth in (and on) his head. The warm saliva cavern of her mouth and throat. The slow rolling of his balls in her hand. Her tongue that curved and flattened. “Thank you. I, _ah_, a-appreciate that.”

Below, Barbara smiled.

George made a ‘click click’ sound with his mouth. “You uh- need water?”

“_Plenty_, thank you.” he rubbed his mouth and repressed a moan with a throat clearing, “I _have_ plenty.” he corrected.

“Okeydoke. See ya.”

Walter managed a meek wave of his hand.

The door then clicked and the hand dropped with a shaky exhale he felt like he was holding for the last 5 minutes.

His forehead slid from his palm. Walter pulled at his hairline, catching his breath. “_Barbara_.” he said with a wanting ache.

Walter felt her vibrate hum on him, encouraging as she pulled his hips closer. Walter braced himself with the side of his desk. _Finally_ allowing himself _one_ slow needy rock of his hips.

She pinched his already tight butt-cheeks, and encouraged him to rock again. Surprising Walter by taking him even _deeper_, sucking as his hips rested back down.

Then she hummed and edged Walter to rock his hips again into her a third time, mouth relaxed. “I’m, Bar_bara, at this, hah, ra_te- I m_ig_ht-”

She hummed and guided Walter’s hips back down.

A shaky throaty, “_Oooooh_” fell out of Walter’s mouth. He lowered a hand and clumsily caressed Barbara’s cheek. A _wanting_ grateful look.

In the silence Barbara trailed her tongue flat, long and slow, until no longer on him.

In that tantalizing silence Walter smothered a _whine_, and waited a few seconds, ears stretching to try and catch how far away the watchmen’s footsteps were taking the guard, until finally succumbing back into the chair with a sigh.

“He’s gone.” he whispered the obvious breathlessly. Erection twitching like a flagpole on a very windy day. His tip beading. He rubbed his face to regain some sense in his dizzy head, “I’m not sure how much, I’m close, was close.” his hips rolled in his chair some.

“Hold out a little longer, okay?” asked Barbara kissing his knees.

“I’ll try.”

Barbara oozed out from below Walter’s desk like a mermaid from a sailor’s fantasy. Her hands pressing on the top of Walter’s knees with a small push. Hands that then rested on his chest that felt a little on the damp side through the turtle neck. Hands that snaked and coiled around his head, threading his thick spongey hair that felt like a wiry furnace to her fingers.

Straddling Walter, she observed the reverence of how he looked at her. Gently she caressed his face, and watched how his pupils blew. Leaning into her palm, sighing at how her fingers grazed by his red ears.

It was the tenderness that always made Walter a puddle. Of all things that made him loose composure, above all things that could be done to the changeling, it was affection that unraveled him.

Barbara smiled fondly, and Walter visibly swallowed.

“Walter.” she breathed leaning forward.

“_Y-yes_?” he said, mouth agape.

“I think George has bad eyesight.”

He exhaled a smirk, “Oh?”

She hummed a yes, and walked her other fingers up Walter’s neck to his jaw line, “Otherwise he might have noticed a few things.” She kissed the glossy corners of his mouth, “Like this,” then the residue from his early work on her, “And this.” she then trailed her lips to graze over his.

“And _this_?” he said helpfully into her mouth.

They felt the other smile, and continued kissing. Tasting the residue of each other on their lips and mouths.

Slowly Barbara dragged her hands across Walter’s chest, pulling at the fabric of his turtleneck.

“Mmm do you want to-?” Went Walter guessing.

Barbara hummed an affirmation in his mouth, nodding as they kissed.

“The desk or-?”

Barbara shook her head ‘no’ grinding against him.

Walter swallowed a gasp, threading his fingers through Barbara’s hair. “Are you? Do you need me to-?” he then lowered the hand that rested at Barbara’s hip to trail between her thighs. “I can-” this time what stopped Walter from continuing his sentence was him realizing how very _wet_ Barbara still was.

“You did such a good job.” praised Barbara into Walter’s neck with a purr. “Not letting George find out.”

Barbara could physically feel how bright red Walter’s face was getting.

“Oh, w-well” Walter stammered, breath hitching into his throat.

One hand played at Walter’s hip and dragged around to his lower back, while the other ever so lightly grazed his already sensitive penis. “You kept your composure so well.” with a rock of her hips and a nibble at Walter’s ear lobe she added in a steamed voice, “So _very_ well.”

Walter worried his lower lip with a panty exhale. Head dizzied, his heart swelling.

“B-Barbara I,” he gulped and leaned into her wet kiss as she gave his neck attention. “I, if we’re to, _hah_, mmm, I need to” she ghosted a hand over his penis and Walter shivered, “to put another-”

Barbara hummed then leaned away with a bright triumphant smile, “_This_?” she grinned showing Walter his wallet.

His eyes fluttered, head foggy with all the praise and physical stimulation. Slowly his blown out pupils adjusted on the wallet, and then at Barbara.

Barbara quirked her chin with rising brows. Her grin growing wider and wider as Walter’s own look of shock grew.

“_You_!”

“_Meee_!”

“My wallet!”

Barbara tilted her head back with a laugh and rested her arms on Walter’s shoulders. “Mmmhhhhmm.”

“Roguish fiend!”

“Is there any other kind?” asked Barbara, batting her eye lids innocently.

Walter took in a sharp breath and puffed his cheeks a little before trying (badly) to maintain a shocked and hurt face, “I can’t believe you’ve done this.” Barbara snorted and let loose a squeaky sort of laugh that started from her throat and grew the more Walter spoke in mock devastation. “You, you used _compliments_ against me. I’m _cross,_ you hear me? I’m- Barbara please stop laughing, I’m telling you my grief.” he said as Barbara now chuckled into his shoulder. “This is,” he tried to say, getting lost in Barbara’s laugh, and also starting to chuckle, “v-very serious business my good Doctor!”

Barbara hummed and went to kiss Walter’s cheek which he instinctually presented to her despite the weird half laughing half frowning expression on his face. “No good deed~” she hummed trailing kisses around his jaw and the corner of his mouth. “~goes unpunished.”

“Vixen, your love of musicals won’t help.” he said sternly.

Though Barbara could feel his smile on her cheek. She then bit her lip as his thumb grazed around her areola.

“I wasn’t lying.” she teased twirling his hair. “You did do well. You acted just like you helped me.” she kissed his half lidded eyes, gently caressed the side of his ear, and grazed his penis more. “And even that, _ooh_.” Barbara rocked against him, her opening sliding wetly over him, “I need to thank you for that.”

If it were possible steam would be jutting cartoonishly from Walter’s ears. He felt lightheaded, and sighed with a little rumble of sound at the tail-end of his breath.

Barbara smiled, and pulled another condom from Walter’s wallet.

“O-_o_h?” went Walter, a blushing gooey puddle when faced with Barbara’s attention and kind words.

Barbara hummed an affirmation, opening the packet, and smiling as Walterplaced the condom with clumsy hands. Not that she was making it easy for him to concentrate. Nibbling at his ear lobe she whispered, “You know how much I like hearing you.”

Walter’s hand shook some, his head almost lowered into Barbara’s shoulder.

Gently she cupped his cheeks and lifted his face to look at him, making sure to add. “When you want to be heard.”

They shared a tender smile. An _understanding_ smile. A smile that magnetically tugged at the heart, and caused their faces to lean naturally towards the other.

They kissed, and quickly decided they needed to kiss again, but deeper. The kiss grew needier, and a moan tumbled breathlessly from Barbara as Walter pulled her closer, pinching her.

“Are you ready?” he asked, eyes fluttering.

Barbara nodded, biting her lower lip with anticipation.

Walter’s hands accompanied Barbara as she raised her hips, inched forward, and slid down onto him.

He sighed in awe, almost lost to the dizzying sensation when his eyes snapped wide at the discomfort on Barbara’s face.

“It’s okay.” consoled Barbara in anticipation. “I need to, just, hold on, let me,” Barbara shifted her wight finding the angle she needed, and finally sighed as well. A smile brightening her face with her growing blush. All of him completely and comfortably inside.

“You found it?” smiled Walter caressing her face.

Barbara leaned into his palm then kissed into it, “Oooh, _baby_, I _found_ it.”

Walter moved slowly under her, pushing his hips up tentatively. Testing the angle and push.

Barbara’s brows threaded together, her mouth slacking as she nodded. A wet, breathy, exhale that sounded like, “Yeah, that’s it”

Walter continued pushing up with more confidence with Barbara rocking down to him.

“that’s - _that’s_ \- it” she continued nodding along, her “that’s it” transforming more into a breathy affirmative whimper the more they moved together.

Her arms oozed around him, her nipples rubbing against the fabric of her turtleneck. It was tantalizing. Or rather, _titillating_. Which was nice, _very_ nice. Yet started to feel unnecessarily hot, and not just sexy hot. How Walter could stand the fabric in such a moment was beyond Barbara.

She picked at the sweater, raised it some, and when she ran her hand up it and heard Walter groan with the touch and air current, wondered if perhaps Walter was being too polite to take the time to remove it. Using his hands for other things like caressing.

“Walt?”

“mmH?”

“Can you _please_ take that sweater off? How, are you not dying?”

Perhaps it was the redness in Barbara’s cheeks that mixed so well with her hair, perhaps it was the way her flushed cheeks puffed with her breathless pout. All the same, Walter’s head tossed back in a barking laugh that made Barbara snort. It was the fact they were able laugh even in the throws of passion that Barbara loved most. Something Walter agreed with, for everything was better with laughter.

Together they pulled Walter’s turtleneck off of him grunting at how it stuck to his skin some with the sweat. Barbara eyed at his hairy chest, and ran her hands over it in a wide circle. Thumbing at his nipple before wrapping around him.

The rhythm was still slow, but deepened over time, and the deepness inspired shorter breaths, and the shorter breaths inspired a larger rocking motion, which inspired a quicker tempo, and so on. Gradually, naturally, lovingly.

Barbara pushed down, and Walter lifted his hips up, digging his heals into the floor for support, and causing his chair to roll back a little.

It rolled back in short spurts, and even shorter spurts with the new tempo, until it was unable to back up any longer. Pinned against Walter’s pushing and the bookshelf behind his desk.

As their movements intensified the books and ornaments on the shelf started to rattle and shift.

The falling of Walter’s helmet and a few books caused Barbara to gasp a heated simper. Whimpering still at the lingering adrenaline rush it sent to her nerves. Tightening her in such a way that caused Walter to moan into her collarbone.

“Hah,aah, Walt, your stu_uu_uuhf -Walt”

“It’s okay, it’s oook-hay, hah” he reassured, looking into her flushed face, and punctuated his reassurance with a kiss at her jaw line, neck, cheek, and mouth. Stuttering her name through broken gasps.

And so what fell from the shelves were forgotten on the floor as the two moved together.

“My k_ne_es.” Barbara whined, starting to feel restricted by the armrest of Walter’s chair. She wanted to open herself more and struggled against the intimate object. “Wa_ah_lt, ha_a_ahmy-”

Walter wrapped his arms around her and lifted Barbara and himself off the chair.

Barbara made figure-eights with her hips as he walked (chasing after the pleasurable edge, and wanting to keep their momentum). She sighed excitedly as her back gently returned to the surface of the desk.

Barbara rocked upwards with freely moving knees, inviting Walter deeper. An invitation the changeling took at full steam.

With a gasp Barbara wrapped her legs around him, feeling the weight of him as he pressed into her, pinning her.

Walter, worried the gasp was from a discomfortable angle, checked in with a, “Is this g-?”

“_Good_.” Barbara simpered, “OooOoh, pl_ea_se. Just like that. Waahlt — you’re doing so good.”

A broken moan of a sound fell out of Walter. Then a groan. Barbara bucked against him encouragingly, a hand cupping at the base of his head. “Barbara-” he tried to say, breath hitching in his throat as sighed, “you’re,” he looked at her half lidded eyes, the beads of sweat around her face, her hair splayed around her, “-you’re so beautiful.”

Barbara bucked and rose to meet him, wrapping her arms around him with a smile as she pulled Walter closer. To say they simply kissed, might never be enough to describe how deeply that kiss was.

Walter mewled into her mouth in such away everything _tightened_.

The friction was electric, and the graze of his teeth on her neck was like sparks of fire.

Tenderness and affection was still there, but spice was added, passion aflame, as well as Barbara’s nails _dragging_ down Walter’s back.

They crooned, they keened, and didn’t care if the whole empty school knew. All that existed in their dizzying blazing heads was the other.

“Barbara” she heard him say, and she moaned contentedly, “O_oh Barbara_”

“Walt - hah - _Walter_”

“_Hoh_”

“_Hah_”

A constriction. A tighten of a fiery not. A digging of heals. A deeply pressed pushed. and— and —!!

_Mutual release._

The crash of high tide.

They held one another for a long time. Panted heated silence filled the room. The air around the two was warm, and gentle, and starry.

Sweat dripped from Walter’s chin, mixing with other residual liquids. Barbara’s fiery hair stuck to her skin, and his.

When the waves diminished, when time returned to both Barbara’s and Walter’s realities, they rested their foreheads together. Clumsily kissing what skin their lips could find.

They stayed in that quiet that followed. Filling it with appreciative affirming kisses.

With delicate brush of Barbara’s brow, Walter moved some of her sticking hair and said softly, just above a whisper, in that tender closeness, “I love you Barbara.”

Barbara smiled adoringly.

“You know that right?” Walter added, aware he wasn’t known to give the clearest of signals at times, “That I love you. That I -”

“I know.” reassured Barbara, thumbing the remaining sweat from his upper lip, brushing his lips in the process. “I love you too, Walter.” She felt his lips curl in a relieved smile, “I love you very much.”

With that they kissed again, it was a clumsy kiss, but filled with tenderness all the same.

“I’m going to pull out now, okay?”

Barbara smiled, appreciative of the prior warning. She nodded her head and caressed his face. “Okay.”

Carefully he removed himself, in that slow post-coital way that due to mutual sensitivity caused the two to shiver.

A simper slipped out of Walter as he gingerly removed the condom from himself. Barbara bit her lip, and blushed.

“We’re going to have to take that trash with us.” Barbara said, watching the changeling dispose of the condom.

“Destroying the evidence. I like your style, Doctor Lake.”

Barbara snorted, and together they gathered the rest of their clothes with wobbly legs, that felt made of jelly, as if just returning to shore after being out at sea.

With the return of Walter’s sweater on him, it felt damp and cold now. He tried not to make a face, but Barbara caught it anyways.

She didn’t say anything, but handed him his tweed jacket. Buttoning it and smoothing his collar with an ‘_I told you so_’ like hum.

They then wiped down surfaces, and placed the helmet and books back on Walter’s book shelf.

Seeing Barbara smile into the helmet, and watching her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, Walter decided the rest of his paperwork could be saved for later. Thus, collecting his briefcase and agenda as well.

At which point the school’s air-conditioning kicked off, and Walter huffed.

“I might have a scarf in my purse.” went Barbara.

“No thank you, I’ll live with my consequences. Like a proper dunderhead.”

“Pneumonia?” she deadpanned.

He then dramatically wheezed a cough and slouched on her, arms draping over her shoulders. Resting a calculated weight on her that was enough to make her groan as he hacked a coughing, “Tuberculosis!”

“Walt! -oof- my, my _legs_! Walt! That’s whooping cough at best!” she cackled, shifting her stance evenly to better hold the lanky fool.

“Oh! Woe! [cough] you mean like-” he then planted his foot under her, and in a smooth swift rotated motion swooped Barbara into his arms in a bridal hold, saying “Whoop!” over Barbara’s scream laugh.

“It seems to be contagious, Doctor.” noted Walter as Barbara kicked her legs in glee.

“Can’t you just turn down a scarf like a normal person?!” she squealed.

“Oh gods, there’s even madness spreading to your mind!” continued Walter in the face of Barbara’s reason.

“Waahahahalt! Uuuggh your sweater’s all damp too.” she said before blowing a raspberry into Walter’s cheek. “Watch this, of all things, end up being the way we get caught.”

“I’d endure any punishment, the slings and arrows of the world, and all its torments, if that means being able to listen to your laugh.” said Walter.

Looking into Walter’s green steady eyes, Barbara knew his words to be true. And yet, with a flutter of her eyes, and raising her hand to cup his cheek, she couldn’t resist letting her body go limp in his arms. Head falling back with a good humored snore.

Walter, grinning at the tease, lowered his head to Barbara’s exposed neck, and blew air ever so gently over the darkened bruises and welts that flowered there. Still very sensitive.

Barbara’s limp body sighed back to life. She lifted herself up and smirked at the changeling.

When he batted his eyes innocently at her, she gifted a swift peck on the lips.

“So that’s a ‘no’ on the scarf?” asked Barbara.

“Afraid so.” went Walter, smiling as he returned Barbara to her feet. “I appreciate the worry though, but I’m decidedly done for the night.”

“Oooh?”

“So the air-conditioning wet jumper combo shan’t be a thing.” he nodded solemnly.

“At least there’s that.” went Barbara, looking dramatically to the ceiling.

“Thank you for the house call.” said Walter, passing Barbara’s purse to her.

“Office call.” she corrected, giving a thanking nod as she took her purse. “The house call comes later.” she explained, slipping her hand in his with ease.

He squeezed it with a jolly “Oh -hoho?” leaning down to purr in her ear, “My house, or yours?”

“A doctor making a house call to their own home is just, going home.” she then grabbed Walter’s butt-cheek in a way that made his breath hitch. “I’m talking about a _proper_ house call.”

“I see.” went Walter, as his ears turned a bright pinky red. “I look forward to it.”

The changeling opened his office door for her, purring as Barbara lazily dragged her palm from his cheek, to jawline as she passed.

Their hands slipped and folded together again, and Barbara rested her hand in Walter’s back pocket as they left. Continuing on their evening endeavors together. Discussing who’s car they should take as they walked towards the closest restroom the school had to offer.

“You know there’s a stash of cigarettes in here?” called Barbara from the door.

“VVhAt?!”

"Man this is a really bad hiding place." 

And so with more jokes, goofs, and an exaggerated series of selfies pretending to be teenagers smoking through the bathroom window (featuring Barbara giving her best Daria impression and Walter looking like a very nerdy Danny Zuko), only to quickly confiscating the cigarettes afterwards, their night went on.

Needless to say, the next time Walter spoke with George, the school’s night watchman was convinced that maybe, just _maybe_, the school might be haunted.


End file.
